


I Get Carried Away

by softhylia



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort/Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhylia/pseuds/softhylia
Summary: Keith and Lance kinda met over instagram and realize they live pretty close to each other, start talking more, and end up pining hardcore. Lot's of gay tension, and Pidge and Hunk are there to witness and cringe at it all.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith groaned, setting down his phone. He was awakened from his oh so great slumber by a shitty 8-bit song that was his alarm. It was yet another day where he would go to his poor excuse of a school, sit through 8 hours, then come home.

> L: hey !! today's the big day!

"What the fuck is this idiot talking abou-" Keith suddenly shot up from his bed, staring at the date on his phone. He was about to meet his lame internet friend for the first time, and where they were going? A video game convention.

> K: holy shit i totally forgot  
>  L: you forgot? you can't be serious man how could you forget about someone as amazing as me ;(  
>  K: haha yeah totally. I'm excited though ! ! just..tired  
>  L: haha me too i stayed up the majority of the night talking to nyma

Keith's smile came to a stop at the sight of that name;  
Nyma was Lance's girlfriend and in his opinion, wasn't all too great. He was honestly really jealous of her, seeing as he had a giant gay crush on the cuban.

> K: oh uh that sounds cool  
>  K: I'll talk to you later I gotta get ready before I miss my bus-  
>  L: oh ok-

"He always does that when I mention her..I wonder why." Lance mumbled under his breath. He made his way to the kitchen, starting to poor himself a bowl of cereal.  
"You're up early."  
Lance choked, almost dropping his milk carton. "HDSGGF- PIDGE?!"  
"That's me." They sighed. "Your mom told me to make sure you're ready for your big date tonight."  
"Uhm? It's not a date. I'm just spending a weekend with Keith- and Hunk's gonna be there to!"  
"Hope he doesn't cockblock."  
"PIDGE-"  
"I'm just teasing, calm down."  
"I don't care if you're teasing- I'm not..gay"  
"Ah- but Keith is."  
"Yeah..I know."  
"I've seen the way you smile when you talk to him, Lance."  
He froze, looking over at them. "..What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is your whole face lights up." Pidge grinned. "And you get a little jealous when he mentions Rolo."  
"WAIT,,,WAIT- You _KNOW_ about Rolo?"  
"Uhm? Yeah." They took a sip of their coffee. "Jealous?"  
"Me? Jealous? As if!" He slammed down the milk carton. "I am NOT gay, Pidge! I like girls. Boobs. That stuff!"  
"Mm..I guess you don't want to see the selfie Keith posted then." Pidge replied, looking down at their phone. Lance froze, eyes moving over in an attempt to sneak a glance at the screen. He had to admit, ever since Keith asked him to accompany him at the convention he was kinda shocked. Keith? Keith was GORGEOUS. Though he didn't have as many followers as the ever so esteemed Lance Charles Castillo McClain (which he was very proud of), The male was AMAZING with his makeup skills. Lance honestly didn't dabble as much Keith did, but holy fuck. The way Keith pulled off his different styles of makeup made him want to scream. Keith was so...attractive- but that didn't matter! He was dating Rolo. Though Lance thought he was just a sexcrazed asshole? It didn't matter. He was with Nyma. Nyma- the ever so amazing guilt trippy girlfriend.Wait, scratch that. Nyma was,,,nice? Yeah, nice.  
"Lance. Lance?"  
"Oh shit uhm..sorry, yeah?  
"Get your things together. We need to run some errands with Matt before leaving."  
\--  
Keith sighed, continuing to get dressed slowly. He already missed his bus to his pointless sulking. He ran downstairs, throwing his bag over his shoulder.  
"Con tomorrow, right? You excited to meet Lance?" Shiro beamed as he saw his younger brother enter the car.  
"Oh uh...yeah." He shifted awkwardly.  
"You have all your makeup?" Shiro raised a brow, "Keith? Are you feeling okay?"  
Keith nodded, clearing his throat. "Yeah...just tired."  
"Hey..does Lance know about.."  
"No."  
"You don't have to tell him, Keith. Have you two skyped or anything?"  
"We...we did last night. He said my voice was higher than expected but I just..kinda laughed it off?"  
"..Are you sure you're okay with staying at Hunks? You seen kind of off-"  
"Shiro. It's just..." His breath hitched. "Being like this sucks? I just..I wanna be able to be a boy without people laughing at me. I'm scared to tell Lance so I just..I told him my voice hasn't dropped."  
"Why are you scared?"  
"I think I like him.."  
Silence filled the car for a few moments. Keith looked out the window, trying his best not to seem panicked. Shiro knew he was dating Rolo and..something like this was just wrong.  
"Keith..what about your boyfriend?"  
"Lately, Rolo's just been busy with school. Y'know,,he's kinda in high school and college right now and our conversations haven't even?" Keith laughed. "I don't even know if you can consider them conversations." He felt tears welling up. "I talked to him about it and you know what he said, Shiro?"  
Shiro looked over at him, Keith shrinking into his hoodie.  
"It's whatever. Don't be afraid to break up with me." His voice broke. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
Shiro pulled up the the school, parking. He let out a sigh, moving to embrace his younger brother. "Keith, don't listen to him. People just..they suck, sometimes." He let go of him, offering a smile."Besides? In a few hours, you'll get to meet Lance..aaaaand...."  
"Shiro what-"  
"Maybe he'll be..I don't know?"  
"Shiro-"  
"The one? Maybe I'm looking at the future Mr.Castillo McClain?"  
Keith laughed, jokingly punching Shiro in the arm. "No way. You know how many times he's said 'No Homo' to me."  
"Don't know..he's said some prettyyyy gay stuff." Shiro chuckled. "Now go on, I'm sure Hunk's worried of why you're so late."  
"Mmkay." Keith unbuckled his seat belt, grabbing his bag. "I'll text you when I get to Hunk's?"  
"Send me a picture of Lance too. Wanna see if he's using filters to make his skin look that good."  
Keith rolled his eyes, closing the car door behind him. He was honestly really happy he had Shiro as a half brother; he could be kinda strict at times, but he knew how to make him feel better.

> K; hey man i'm here  
>  H; DUDE WHERE WERE YOU I BROUGHT YOU FOOD  
>  K; d ude i said i wasn't hungry  
>  H; I DON'T CARE I HAD TO FIGHT FOR THESE TACOS MA N  
>  K; i'm walking in i'll be there in 2 <3  
>  H; k <3

Keith glanced at his messages, deciding to click on his boyfriends name. Maybe he finally responded after last night ?

> K; babe,,, are you up  
>  R; yea sorry i was driving lol  
>  R; whats up  
>  K; i just wanted to see how you were we haven't talked in a while??

"Fucking asshole still hasn't fucking answered.." Keith grumbled, shoving his phone in his pocket.  
"Keith, buddy!" Hunk ran over, scooping up his smaller friend. Keith let out a squeak, which was Hunk's cue to set him down. "Dude, are you ready for this weekend?"  
"Oh uh..yeah." He cleared his throat. "I'm just kinda..nervous?"  
"Nervous? About Lance I'm guessing?" The bell rang before Keith could get another word in. "Tell me at Lunch, man."  
Hunk shoved a brown bag into his hands, Keith guessing it was the tacos, running off to his class waving.  
Keith trudged up the stairs, his usual routine. First period to 4th seemed to go by relatively quickly for a friday. He was making his way to Lunch when his phone vibrated.

>  L; hey keith i bet you'd look hot in shorts

Keith visibly cringed at the message. What was he on?

> K; what the heck are you talking about  
>  L; yknow like i'm totally bringing my stilettos so i can tower over you  
>  L; but i kinda wanna see you wear them and you better have shorts  
>  K; ???????? are you gay??  
>  L; dunno ;) i'm as sexually confused as it gets baby  
>  L; hey hunk just texted me asking me what i said are u..blushing omg  
>  K; i'm not blushing i'm just amazed at how stupid you are  
>  L; OUCH 3  
>  K; loser  
>  K; i'm getting lunch brb  
>  L; think of me ;)

Lance snorted, setting his phone down. God, Keith was so fun to mess with. His reactions were either flustered keyboard mashing or really cute insults. Honestly? Christ, Keith was _killing _him. He was so cute but? Lance..wasn't gay. Sure, he joked about it a lot, but he wasn't really used to it. He was straight and with Nym-  
"sHIT!" Lance fumbled for his phone. God, she was going to KILL him.__

> L; haha morning babe ?  
>  N; what took you so long  
>  L; you didn't exactly text me either-  
>  N; it's YOUR responsibility to start the conversations, lance  
>  L; babe wtf kind of logic is that????  
>  L; like ??? christ i love you a lot and you just kinda,,  
>  N; i just kinda?  
>  L; never mind  
>  N; i bet youre talking to that keith guy huh?????  
>  L; i said never mind i'm gonna take a ap  
>  N; i bet you don't even love me  
>  N; i can't believe you put me throguth this SHIT LANCE  
>  N; I'M SO DONE WITH YOU

Lance groaned, chucking his phone across the room. Nyma was such a pretty girl, and she seemed nice at first- but now? It was just constant bickering and the occasional rabb.it stream that ended with even MORE bickering. God, he hated this. His notification went off again, and he was _THIS _close to just going off on her. "What the fuck does she want now-- Ohh, hello."__

> K; HEEYYY LANCE BUDDY PAL AMIGO !! IT'S HUNK.  
>  K; I GOT A PICTURE OF KEITH AND HE'S SMILING FOR ONCE LOOK HAHA HE'S GONNA KILL ME  
>  K; [view attachment]

Lance choked. That??? Was Keith??? No way, no no no. Keith was supposed to be some edgy emo kid whenever he wasn't doing cool ass makeup. This should be ILLEGAL.

> L; bullshit that isn't keith  
>  K; ohmygod fucking delete it PLEASE  
>  L; noooo way  
>  L; gotta show pidge my future no homogay husband  
>  K; FUCK YOU  
>  L; anytime, pretty boy  
>  K; wow i'm so glad you think i'm pretty1!1!!!!  
>  K; i'm heading to class, talk to you in like 2 hours lmao  
>  L; byeeeeeee

The rest of the day was kinda slow. On occasion, Keith would think of how meeting Lance would be. Lance was..he was cute. He was apparently 5'9" and that really didn't help. Keith was only 5'1" since he was biologically a female and his family genes Were Not The Best. The last thing he needed was Lance smirking about how much taller he was, but.. that meant it would be easier to lay on his chest and cuddle and-  
NOPE. NO NO NO. He couldn't be thinking of that oh my god they weren't even _dating _. Tragic.__  
Before he knew it, the last bell rang and His Anxiety Punched Him In The Gut. Oh my god, Lance didn't know he was trans. What if he made fun of his voice? What if he asked why he was so small? What if he hated his hair? What if-  
"Keith, dude. We're heading to my place, right?"  
Keith looked over and had never been more relieved that it was Hunk. He was starting to panic and his binder was starting to feel extremely tight.  
"Y-yeah.. can we hurry? I don't feel too good."  
As if on a motherly instinct, Hunk took Keith's bag in hand, stepping off his bike. "Sit on here, I'll pull it for you."  
Keith couldn't help but smile. He and Hunk had been friends for about 7 years now. He was with him when he was struggling to come out as trans, he was there when he was picking a new name to go by- Hunk was just always there for him no matter what. If it wasn't for Hunk, he probably wouldn't be meeting one of his closest internet friends who just so happened to live close be sheer circumstance. Weird, he knew.  
After about 15 minutes of talking about how stupid their school was and rambling about memes, they arrived at Hunk's house. Keith braced himself as the large male opened the door. Hunk had 2 gigantic dogs, Max and Siri. Siri was honestly his favorite, since she would almost always relax on the couch and was cuddly and fat. Max, on the other hand, was hyperactive and LOVED Keith. He would bodyslam the fragile boy whenever he'd come over and try to do anything just to play. Keith was kinda awkward so he'd always freak out when almost anything gave him attention. As per usual, they entered the house and Keith was greeted by doggie kisses. Hunk's grandmother waved, smiling at Keith. She was always a joy to see as well, almost always smiling when she could. It gave him a sense of comfort. Keith ran upstairs, carrying their bags as Hunk held Max back. Keith threw the bags over the small gate, climbing over soon after. He flopped onto the couch, letting out a sigh of relief. God, he couldn't wait for tomorrow. PAX was by far one of his favorite cons since he didn't really have to cosplay, but he always referenced some kind of character with his makeup. He tossed his phone to the side after texting Shiro of his arrival, grinning to himself. He couldn't contain his excitement.  
"Hey. Keith." Hunk tossed him a drink, sitting next to him. "Why are you nervous of seeing Lance?"  
Aaaaand with the mention of that name, he felt his stomach drop. "Oh uh...right." He sat up, hugging his knees. "Hunk. do you ever just accidentally like someone?"  
Hunk sighed. "Lance? You like that loser?" He patted Keith on the shoulder. "I am so sorry."  
Keith blushed, swatting his hand again. "He isn't that bad! He has...he has a softer side and I like that side.." He shook his head. "But- that's not why I'm nervous! He doesn't like..know I'm trans."  
"And?" Hunk took a swig of he soda. "Doesn't matter, you're a boy, Keith."  
Keith smiled, hiding his face in one of the couch pillows. "Hunk..oh my god, you're too nice to me."  
Hunk laughed, getting off the couch. "Hey, I'm gonna make some macaroni for us. okay? Come down when you're ready."  
"When's Lance coming down?"  
"About 8 so? You have some time to get your emotions in check. I'd text him though, he texted me asking if you died, haha."  
Keith reached over for his phone, laying down completely on the couch. He turned on his phone to see he had,,quite a bit of messages from Lance.

> L; keith  
>  L; kEEIITHH  
>  L; are you mad about the picture  
>  L; i swear i didn't laugh tbh you're really fucking cute  
>  L; (no homo)  
>  L; keith come on buddy  
>  L; pal  
>  L; my man ?? ? ??  
>  L; kEEITH DON'T DO THIS I'M ON MY WAY SOON DID YOU DIE

Keith laughed, rolling his eyes. Lance was such a dork.

> K; i'm at hunks see you soon, 'my man'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god lance is fucking gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM SOSORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK ME FOREVER  
> I am working on chapter 3 rn tho and it's almost done so I promise I won't take 8 years this time !!!

Lance fidgeted around in his seat, holding the bags which held is Essentials- those really stupid shutter shades that nobody should wear (which were blue, of course), various pokemon games, all of his memeiest clothing, and a HUGE bag of Limon chips. Keith had mentioned they were his favorite once Lance had mentioned of how that was like one of the three things he snacked on. He figured he would have to share with him, yknow? He'd never been this nervous his whole life. He had slept in pretty late so..that wasn't really a good start to his day, but he continued his routine nonetheless. He took an hour long shower which included some of the trashiest dancing and singing he'd ever do while not in front of anyone. After that he took about two hours to pack because..well. His clothes had to make the BEST first impression. His mom took him by party city before they made their way to Hunk's- he also promised Keith he'd find the trashiest shades possible. He took a deep breath as they neared the Garrets household closer and closer- he was honestly kinda scared they'd hate him. Lance had been homeschooled for about 2 years now and didn't really have that many friends besides Pidge who he'd stayed in contact with.

"Lance." Pidge poked him from the backseat of the car. "Tell Matt about your gay mysterious crush."  
Lance choked, turning around to hit Pidge in the arm. "He is not my crush!"  
Pidge snorted, sitting back in his seat. "Whatever ya say, nerd."  
Matt raised a brow. "What did you say his name was again?"  
"Uh..it's Keith."  
"..Does he have a brother named Shiro?"  
"I can ask him?" Lance sighed, pulling out his phone.

 

 

> L; hey, hunk doesnt keith have a brother
> 
> L; keith won't answer me :(
> 
> H; well keiths kinda taking a nap right now so thats probably why he isn't responding
> 
> L; OH THAT EXPLAINS A LOT
> 
> H; but yeah he does have a brother named shiro
> 
> L; tHANK YOUUU

 

Lance looked up from his phone and over to Matt. “You said his name was Shiro, right? Because you would be right.”  
“Dude! Seriously?” Matt beamed. “We were super close in high school!”  
“If you were so close, what happened?” Pidge snorted, earning a light punch from Matt.  
“Shut up! We just ended up moving to different places, you know? God..this is so cool! It’s like...fate.” As soon as Matt had finished his statement, he let out a sigh.  
“So, we’re here.”  
Lance choked, sitting upward in his seat. “What?! No way we just-”  
Pidge opened his car door, rolling his eyes. “Get out, we’ve been driving for like 2 hours.”  
Lance panicked, shuffling for his phone before Matt swiped it out of his hand. “Dude, we’re literally right here. Is that necessary?”  
Matt knocked on the door of the Garrett Household, waiting patiently with the two teens, one more anxious than the other.

Keith froze as he heard the doorbell ring. He was practicing a dance routine with Hunk thinking Lance wouldn’t be over for another hour.  
Hunk paused the music, rushing downstairs. “That's Lance! Are you coming, Keith?”  
Hunk was already halfway to the door before Keith could reply. He tied his hair back into a ponytail, climbing over the small gate. He heard the door opening, followed by the sound of barking dogs and Hunk screaming excitedly. Keith slowly made his way down the stairs, glancing ahead of him. Hunk was hugging and lifting Pidge into the air, the two squealing excitedly. Lance was laughing and God, Keith could’ve sworn he was Fucking Gay.  
Lance looked over, making eye contact with him. Well, Keith was in fact real. There the 5’1” male stood wearing a cropped hoodie, black leggings, and had his hair tied back. After about 10 seconds of the two staring at each other, they were removed from their trance when Hunk shoved Lance, signalling him to move. Hunk ran upstairs with Pidge as Matt spoke with Hunk’s parents. Lance cleared his throat, attempting to make conversation with Keith.  
“Wow you _are_ as short as you said you’d be.”  
Keith looked up at him, his brows furrowed. “Excuse me?”  
Lance choked, making his way upstairs. “Uh- Nothing!”  
Keith rolled his eyes, following Lance until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey- Keith, right?”  
Keith turned around, greeted by a smiling Matt.  
“My names Matt- You’re Shiro’s brother, right?  
“Uh..Yeah.” Keith managed a smile. “I’m guessing you knew him?”  
“Yeah! We were friends in high school- but we lost communication after graduation. Do you uh..” Matt trailed off, looking to the side.  
“I can give Pidge Shiro’s number and they can give it to you?”  
Matt beamed, picking Keith up and spinning him around. “Thank you so much! That would be awesome!”  
Keith squeaked, a signal for Matt to set him down, and made his way up the stairs again. “I hope you have a nice drive back home!”  
“Haha, thanks! Look after Pidge for me!”  
Keith nodded, waving as the male left the household. Letting out a sigh of relief, he couldn’t believe that someone wanted to talk to Shiro. His older brother was honestly so awkward he wondered if he even had friends at times.  
As soon as he walked into the game room he was greeted with Hunk and Lance wrestling on the floor. Hunk looked as if he was hardly breaking a sweat, whilst Lance on the other hand...was he okay?  
Hunk was laughing as Lance struggled, pinned to the ground. Pidge was jumping on the couch, cheering for Hunk.  
“Hey- This isn't fair!” Lance breathed out, his lanky arms looking as if they were about to snap.  
Hunk snorted, applying a bit more pressure. “It's not like I'm cheating or-”  
“I give! I give!” Lance screeched. Hunk got off of him, Pidge jumping onto Hunks back as he stood up. “Haha! See, Lance? I told you so!”  
Lance grumbled to him, crossing his arms. “Shut up! It’s not like I was trying or anything.”  
“You looked like you were about to die.”  
Lance shot a glance over to Keith who had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.  
“Oh yeah? You wanna go, pretty boy?”  
“Oh? You think I’m pretty?” Keith snorted.  
Lance choked, Keith rolling his eyes. “I need to practice makeup for tomorrow, seeya.”  
Lance, like a dumbfounded puppy, tripped over a couch pillow in attempts to follow Keith into the bathroom. “Wait..uhm...you said you were doing-”  
“Overwatch makeup.” Keith finished for the other, using a headband to move his hair out of the way. “Widowmaker specifically.”  
“Widowmaker? I was half expecting someone like Reaper with how edgy you are-”  
Keith shot Lance an icy glare and in that moment Lance knew...he had fucked up. He imagined that once Keith looked away, the scissors on the counter would be somewhere near his own head.  
“- h aha I mean with how amazingly skilled you are! Reyes has all those scars and you could totally pull them off ahaha...please don't turn me into Reyes.”  
“I think you'd make a better Sombra either way.” Keith mumbled, looking through his makeup bag.  
“Oh, Sombra?” Lance smirked. “Are you saying I might've..hacked my way into your heart?”  
Keith choked, punching Lance in the stomach. The lanky boy clenched his stomach in defeat, lying on the bathroom floor. “OW- WHAT THE HECK, KEITH?”  
“Don't mess with a gay mans emotions.”  
“...But you already said you had a crush, right?”  
“Yeah, and I said it was _you_.”  
Lance paused, remembering the conversation they had a few days ago. Keith was attempting to reveal his feelings before they met, but Lance was convinced it was a joke. There was no way a hot guy like Keith woul- NONONO _NOT_ GAY.  
“Not fucking today gay thoughts holy shit-” Lance blurted out.  
“..Excuse me?” Keith turned around to look down at Lance, a smirk clearly visible.  
“I uhm. I mean..” Lance sat up, dusting his jeans. “I'm not gay either way and..I know you're kidding, Keith.” He managed a smile. “Either way, you're with.. _Rolo_..”  
At the mention of the males name, Keith froze, his expression changed. “Lance..”  
“Oh shit- sensitive topic huh? Well I'm just gonna go check on Hunk, okay? I'll..I'll be back though, Keith. I promise because I gotta see how you manage to look so good doing the weirdest possible makeup. You're...really talented, Keith.” Lance offered a small smile, running back towards the game room.

  
Keith smiled to himself, looking into the mirror. He seemed..a little more determined now? Maybe even confident.  
He wanted Lance to compliment him more. He never had this kind of attention- and to be honest? He loved it-

Especially since it was from Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!  
> YELL @ ME ON INSTAGRAM AND TUMBLR I LOVE FRIENDS  
> taegukked | instagram  
> spoiledmilktea | tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, i hope you guys like it! new chapter will be released soon! <3  
> you can message me on tumblr @ spoiledmilktea !!


End file.
